


Confrontation

by Penacoladas



Category: Narcos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penacoladas/pseuds/Penacoladas
Summary: When Steve Murphy returns to a somewhat worried Javier Peña at the embassy, sexy shit is going down.





	Confrontation

"Herrera's a pretty good host. Makes a mean cocktail—should do a door to door service at the embassy."  
"What did Herrera say?"  
"What'd he say?"  
A moment of silence followed, making Javier Peña wonder what his partner had been up to the time he was gone. However, that moment didn't last long when Steve backed him up against the wall, grasping the sides of his jacket. Javier made a forthwith counter, pushing him off but he was no match for the American-born and taller man so his back touched the wall again. He's been fairly bothered about the fellow agent disappearing, worried whatever might've happened to him—one could never know in a world of Sicarios and narcotics. It was much harsher than it looked from the dormant environment of the embassy. Steve was lucky he got out without a scratch and that's an understatement.

Peña narrowed his eyes at him for the  
rash movement with which he was taken aback from. He hadn't expected such an intimate reaction and something swelled below. Now, there was an unspoken truth that the DEA agent was into his partner, a fellow agent. Foolish, he knew, but there were some things he couldn't control. He hadn't told anyone about this; love in the workplace was not done.

 "Did you fuckin' give him that  
information? He's got  _pictures_ on me, he's got  _tape_ on me, Javi." With each emphasised word his jacket was pulled, causing Javier to suck in a forced breath. He needed to calm down and so did Murphy, the anger in his eyes was heated and evidently directed at him. Did Steve think he'd give him out to their opponents like that? And yet Javi liked the anger in this baby blue eyes as he looked at them, admiring them ... in silence. And Murphy played in on him; he moved closer, their hips almost touching but there was no change of his expression. This was his punishment. Peña swallowed, his heart was beating in his throat—Steve  _knew_ and he only showed it now. How was he supposed to answer his question now? He was teasing which left Peña speechless.

"Answer me," his tone was hushed, as if  
marked with amusement. He still held Javier as if he wanted to make him feel uncomfortable. Good job, Murphy, you did it. Javi's jaw clenched but his eyes never left the other's; he had him imprisoned. So, he decided to play along with the game, moving in as well as trying to make his expression as indescribable just like the one confronting him. Nonetheless, that was not regarded as tolerant to the blonde, the hand still holding onto him pushed him back once more. Now there was not only anger in Steve's eyes.  
⠀ ⠀"That your version of _all in_?"

Michief, was it? Or lust, perhaps? Javier was stunned. His feelings have just been answered by the one he's been having these secrets for, turning out that the fellow DEA agent had perfectly felt the mutualism. Perchance it was the anger speaking, but whatever it was Peña liked it. Steve raised a knee, pressing it against Javier's inner thigh which came along with the slightest of tugs on the blonde's lip. He didn't say anything ... it just _happened_. Javi flushed.

"... Murphy." It was a plea—hushed and breathy. They could not do it out in the hall; the thought of getting caught was already running through his mind, even if that wouldn't be the worst thing that he's been caught doing. He held onto the other's arm until the latter guided him to come along, getting them to the nearest room and locking the door behind.

"You thought I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Playing dumb, as if all  
this didn't happen. Murphy took a hold onto his jacket again, infuriation still in his eyes but this time no words cunningly spilled from his mouth. Instead Peña felt his lips meet with the other's, a heated kissing ensued in which Javi was pressed against the locked door and felt a hand trail down to his crotch. Steve was the one drawing back first to show a wry grin.

"This is  _my_ version of _all in_."  
"Fuck you, Murphy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's my first work on here and I hope you liked it. It's based on a request from tumblr which I was allowed to write. It's not that long but I'll promise for a next time I shall try to make it a little bit longer ... for you naughty people :^))


End file.
